


Bond Never Broken

by denna5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt.<br/>Bane and Talia are just that: Bane-and-Talia. Their loyalty and devotion to each other were forged in the crucible of the pit, and the result is a connection too strong to be broken. They've never put words or definitions on their relationship- it simply is. Maybe they're sleeping together, maybe they aren't. Maybe they're sleeping with other people. It doesn't matter. Both of them know that they're irreplaceable to the other.<br/>So when Bane shows an interest in somebody besides Talia for the first time in ages, Talia is determined to make sure Bane gets what he wants. Regardless of what the person in question wants.<br/>(Extra bonus points and all my love if it's also the story of how Bane, Talia, and Barsad kidnapped John and went about inducing Stockholm syndrome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hopefully someone will enjoy this . Warnings for this part: Minor Character Death, Implied noncon and threat of noncon, and also sex.

From the moment Talia drew her first breath, Bane was hers and she was his. They are and have always been everything to each other. Family, friend, lover, protector, there was no role that they could not fill for each other. 

 

He was still a child, barely into his twelfth year, and already had spent most of his life in the pit, when she was placed into his arms. Perhaps, this is why the bond formed. They had both been chosen by fate to suffer the pit through no actions of their own, two innocents thrown to hell due to the blood that ran thru their veins. 

**************

Bane could hear screams and knew it had to be the woman. None of the men’s screams sounded that way, not even Bane’s own scream when his mother had died while men took him away and placed him here had sounded so broken as this scream did. He feels his feet take him to the cell where the doctor had the woman. He pushes through the door , knowing that he is one of the few who are allowed to be near her. She is laying down legs spread, covered in sweat. The child is coming. 

Bane had never seen a birth before. He had seen death a few times in his young life , but this was beautiful and terrifying in a way he had not seen before. There seemed to be so much pain happening right now, but there was also a sense of hope when the child’s cries filled the air instead of her mother’s. 

“ A girl. She’s healthy enough, it seems.”, the doctor said, voice thick with relief but an undercurrent of worry lingered in his words. “ Take her. I need to look after the mother.”

Bane takes her into his arms. She is such a tiny thing, he fears he will crush her if he breathes too hard. Her eyes gaze up at him and he knows he will keep her safe. He can not think of anything in this world more precious than what he holds in his arms in this moment. She is so innocent and should not be in this place. 

“Talia.” He hears the woman whispers it , making the name of the her daughter a prayer. Talia, what a beautiful name, he thinks. Talia , the most important word in the world as of this moment. 

 

**************  
They grew together in the pit, just the two of them. A bond deeper than blood formed. It only strengthened when Talia’s mother died. Left to the mercy of beasts because the doctor could not be depended upon. Bane could not prevent it, but he hid Talia away, kept her from the scene. From that moment, it was just them. They would only need each other. 

The pit shaped them in many ways. It was not a place for children , but it was the only place Talia had known since birth. Bane had been outside of the pit but not for very long. He would share with her what he knew. Together, they grew in the dark, letting it shape them. For Bane, growing strong was a necessity, any pain he may experience when protecting her a sacrifice that was worth it. She was meant for more than this pit. He always knew that she would see the light outside in time. 

**************

 

“Tomorrow, Talia. It is time. We can wait no more.” ,he whispered to her , in a tone that was only for her ears. This was the only time that he could say her name, here in the dark secluded from any others. They had been hiding the truth of her for years. Now she was the age that he had been when she became his world and he knew that she must leave, the beasts would be after her soon. 

She lay in his arms as she always had, her face buried in his neck. She wrapped herself around him even tighter than usual as if to memorize him before she must leave him behind for a while. 

“ Remember we can trust nothing but ourselves. I will hold them back and you will…”

“Rise,” she replayed her voice strong in her belief in him. “ I will return for you when I can.” A gentle brush of her lips upon his, sealing her promise to him. 

“ I know. I will be waiting for you, always.” His words drifted over her as she rested in his arms for what would be the last time for a while. 

**************

They knew that escape from the pit would cost them. It cost Bane blood and broken bones. His body was almost destroyed. The promise that he would wait for her fueled him, gave him something to concentrate on besides the now constant pain. For Talia, once escaped she had to be her own protector. She was vicious and cruel in ways that Bane had always been for her before. A broken body and lost innocence were prices they were both willing to pay for the other. 

Their time apart was six years but felt like a lifetime , more so for Talia who had never known life with out Bane. The bond did not break with their distance. If nothing else the time with out each other enforced how much they were to each other. 

 

**************  
Bane is unsure where he was, the only thing that he is certain of is that he is no longer in the pit. There is too much light here. He closes his eyes to block out the shock of it. 

He could remember confusion in the pit, voices that should not of been there. He could remember being moved and a fever that seems to come over him. He remembers soft hands wiping sweat from his brow, a sweet voice in his ear that he would hear in every dream. 

The pain seems less now than it had before. There is something covering his mouth, as he breathes he can taste something strange but almost sweet. He lifts his hand to his face, eyes still closed, and places his fingers on the strange covering over his mouth and nose. There is sudden warmth on his fingers as another hand covers his, a soft touch that he could never forget. 

“The mask should ease your pain, my friend.” A voice, changed but still the sweetest one he has ever heard.

He opens his eyes. She is here. His Taila. Older, different, but still his. Whole and alive and staring down at him with joy in those wonderful eyes. 

“Talia.” His voice comes out strange filtered through the mask, but it still sounds like the prayer it has always been.

She lays down beside him, her body still much smaller than his. She fits into his arms like she always has. She lays her head upon his chest and they both feel whole again. 

“There is much to tell you, to show you, but for now we will rest. I have missed you, my protector.” Her words ghost over his skin and he knows that with her his life can begin again.  
**************  
All that they have, all that they are, has always been for each other. Any need they have, any desire they had, the other would fill. They become lovers soon after they both escaped the pit. 

**************  
She is beautiful like this, he thinks, too beautiful for me taint. Talia lays in his bed, something that is not that strange. She tended to sleep in his room though her father did not seem to approve. This time is different from all those others and makes Bane’s breath catch in his throat. 

She is nude. Her grown body on display, showing all the ways she has changed from the little girl who laid in his arms in the pit so long ago. Her hair fans across the pillows she is laid upon. One hand is upon her breast, fingers gently kneading it. The other lays in between her spread legs, fingers going in and out, preparing her for an act Bane is not sure he should participate in. 

She notices his stillness and takes advantage. She leans forward and takes his large hand and places it upon her other breast. He does not remove it, but does not caress it yet. He can feel her heartbeat under it. 

“ There are others, Talia. That would want this. They would know more, would make it better for you. I have not done this. I refuse to hurt you.” He wants her to know that he does not need this from her, does not have to take this, she could give her body to any she chooses.

She looks at him, her eyes large and knowing. When she speaks, her voice is husky from the moans she had made earlier. The sound of it sends shivers through Bane.

“ I know there are others. Many have tried to take this, but it is mine to give, and it is yours as everything else I am has been.” 

The hand that had been preparing her moves to his face, the fingers tracing around the mask. He can feel the wetness that glistens on them, smell it. 

He can feel his resolve fading. He begins to move his hand, soft as if he could break her. He can feel her heart speed up.

“ I am yours as well. If you are certain, I will give this to you. It will hurt. I’m not sure I will be gentle.” A warning, a chance for her to find someone more worthy. 

“There is no touch that you can give me that would cause unneeded pain.” Her voice is gentle and reassuring as her face moves forward and she kisses the crook of his neck. 

He allows her to take his clothes off of him. The first moments are spent mapping each other’s bodies. Hands move over scars, and in Bane’s case , he can feel her lips over his marks, tracing them as if she could still heal them somehow. 

When he enters her, it is slow, his movement careful. This is something he has not done before, but for her he would do anything. She whimpers a bit, but the sound is not in pain and Bane’s concern fades away and only his desire remains. 

Their thrusts start slowly, but soon speed up as their bodies become accustomed to the rhythm. She is pulling him close, fingers clawing his back. His own fingers dig into her hips. Both will have the other’s marks upon them when this is over, proof of the gift they are giving each other. 

He wants her to come first. He is not concerned over his own needs. When she comes, her whole body tremors and her eyes are so wide and her breathes are hitched and that is all Bane needs. His own climax comes soon after. 

He is still inside her, their bodies so close that they can feel the other breathe. He knew despite her reaction that there he had still caused her pain. Pain must be repaid. 

His fingers start to take his mask off, hers go to his trying to prevent the mask from coming off and his pain returning. He stills her.

“Let me give you this. This pain is a needed one.”

She nods, eyes uncertain but willing. His mask comes off, he leans towards her and through the pain he can feel her lips soft and warm under his. 

When the kiss is done, she places his mask back on his face. They lay together for a while, like this, bodies connected in a way their souls have always been. 

**************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this part: Captivity, implied violence

**************  
They observed the world together, trained, learned, always together. There was not much need for anyone else. Some would try to get in between them, having desire or intentions towards one or the other, but it would be of no use. Any interest in someone outside their bond was short lived. It was strange perhaps that the one who would be let in did not seek out their attention , instead they found him.  
**************  
Human bodies could be so easily broken, but they could also mend, given time, given care. Talia knows this, so the wounds upon the body that lay on the floor near her do not concern her. The wounds would give time , would cause this man to have to stay here. Still it would do no good to have them become infected and so she begins the task of cleaning the man whose only sign of life is the steady rising of his chest in breath. It would do no good for Bane to see his gift in a such a state of filth. 

This man was the one who tends to the two graves near one of the rundown houses. Talia had seen him, knew he worked for those in the village who led to its corruption, but as far as she could see he took no joy in his work. The only time she had seen a slight smile on his face had been when he placed flowers upon the graves. He was different than the others here, which is what perhaps caught Bane’s eyes. 

Talia had never seen Bane’s eyes watch another in the same way as this man. Bane did not watch others, his attention only being for Talia, so that this man drew his eyes day after day, Talia knew there must be something in him, something Bane sees that must be preserved. The man was spared the fate many others in this corrupted place had come to in the past few days, a fate many more would share in the next few till the league’s work was done here, but his fate was dependent upon Bane now. 

She hears him now. He never announces his presence to her, they always know when the other is near. She can feel his curiosity as he sees that she is not alone in the room and then his astonishment when he recognizes the body lying on the floor. 

“Why have you brought him here?”, Bane’s voice sounds intrigued, hopeful in a way Talia knew it would be. “ I thought none were to be spared.”

“ You watch him, I have seen you. If you believe his death should happen, than it will, but you see something in him, do you not?” Talia watches Bane crouch down, his eyes studying the bruised face, seeing something there before turning his gaze to her, gratitude in his eyes.   
“ Devotion, passion, not to a worthy cause, not yet, but I believe he will understand in time.” Bane’s voice carries nothing but truth in it and Talia knows that it is right that they found this one. 

“ Then I will make sure you have time to show him. The others will do the tasks that are still needed here.” She rises from the floor, there is much for her to still do and he will wake soon. “ You know his name?”, she asks as she makes to leave already knowing that Bane does and has knowledge of much more besides. They both know the importance of information. 

“Barsad.” He breathes the name out, like he has studied it, knows all the secrets of the man who carries it. Perhaps he does, she thinks as she leaves the room to attend to her duties, leaving Bane to his new task.

 

**************  
Some need to be forced to see the truth, placed on the correct path. Bane felt that it is his duty to bring the worthy to the cause just as much as it is to purge the corrupt from the earth. This one, Barsad, is worthy, if misguided in his loyalty currently. He had lost much, as many had, Bane could see it in his eyes though he tries to hide it. Bane can see he needs a new purpose as the one he had has long ago been buried with the bodies that lay under the ground that he tends to so devoutly. This is a purpose that he and Talia can give. 

When he first awoke, he was expecting death. His eyes spoke of it , his movements, that perhaps he could find peace at last. Death was not something Bane would give him as long as he could see a bit of fire in those eyes. 

He fought at first, his body weak, but spirit still strong. Bane would not allow his escape, but caused only needed harm to the already damaged body. Any hurt would be tended to by Talia afterwards as Bane would speak, telling him truths since those were what was needed at this time. Truth about how there was nothing here for Barsad anymore, how anything good or right in this place died with his blood. How there could be a place for him in the League. Barsad would not speak, but Bane did not need him to. Anything Bane needs to know, he can read in his face. 

Days pass and Bane keeps his patience, Talia provides him with all the time he needs, keeping them there a bit longer than her father would like. Bane can see his patience being rewarded, can see the change in Barsad’s eyes as the truth sinks in. His body heals and as it does, his fire seems to grow, little flames that Bane feds. He can see him shifting; he starts to speak to Bane, no longer holding stubbornly to his silence. There is no need to harm him after awhile, and when the time comes to leave, Barsad comes with them, taking only a moment to tend his graves one last time. 

**************  
Devotion to Bane meant devotion to Talia, and the other way around. In all ways that matter, they were like one being , one could not be with out the other. This was a fact that Talia’s father resented . He could not see Bane as the other half of his daughter’s being. He did not like that much of her affection was spent on one he viewed as unworthy, and so he looked for others who could lead the League with her. When he found the one possibility that he thought would work, he cast Bane aside, not knowing that casting Bane away was casting Talia away. 

**************  
She should have never left without Bane by her side. She knew her father had been trying to distance them, giving her tasks away from where the League was based, but she believed that he would realize that Bane had no other devotion than her and the ideals the League held , that no one else would be able to better carry his vision with her. She had been wrong and this hurt her in a way she had not been prepared for. 

Bane had been cast away in her absence, a few leaving with him, including Barsad. Her father had found one he thought would be better suited for her and now he waited for this Wayne to show and begin his training. Talia would not wait with him. 

Ras did not stop her, believing she would come back. He did not give her any information if he knew about Bane, but she did not need it. She would always be able to find him. 

He has gone back to their beginning , the place that housed the pit. She is not surprised when she hears the rumors about the takeover of the country. She feels it is fitting that he now controls the place that scarred him. There is nothing he can not do. 

She walks now to him, longing to see him as it has been too long and they both need to heal from this hurt. She can hear sparring and she knows that Barsad is with him. Barsad who has followed where ever Bane has lead since he left his former home. Talia is glad there is someone loyal to her protector. 

She enters the room quietly, Bane will notice her when it is time. She is content to watch them fight, their movements beautiful, and Bane seems to have comfort here she has not seen before. 

Barsad notices her first, his movements stopping and the look upon his face is guarded. “I though you were doing your father’s work and Bane is no longer needed for that, so why are you here?” His words are laced with slight venom and his body is tense till Bane’s hand is on his shoulder. 

“Barsad, such questions do not to need to be asked of her.” Bane’s voice is firm but the way the name is spoken is fond. Talia wonders if Barsad realizes the importance of Bane’s hand upon his shoulder, Bane does not touch others besides Talia very often at all. 

Bane removes his hand and walks towards Talia. He greets her by putting his hand on her arm. She can feel the heat of his fingers and had missed it. 

“ You do not have to be here ,Talia.” His voice is soft for her. 

“Where else could I be? A rejection of you is a rejection of me, so I will stay here till Father realizes his mistake and sends word for us both.” Bane’s eyes shine with love as she says these words and her hand brushes against his face. She can feel Barsad’s eyes watch them. This is something she needs to ask Bane about. There is no jealousy in her heart at the idea that her other half has taken someone else to his bed. 

They stand together for a few moments, bodies touching, just enjoying the other’s presence after a while apart. Barsad excuses himself, stating he will check in later, his eyes giving Talia a brief glance but lingering longer on Bane. As he leaves, Bane’s eyes follow his movements. Talia takes this information in stride. 

Bane takes her to the chamber that he has been using for rest. She is somewhat surprised that there is another pallet in the room a little ways away from that which is Bane’s. 

 

“That is Barsad’s.” He tells her in explanation. “It can be moved if needed.” He says this as if he expects her to accuse him of something. 

“ Does he even use it anymore?”, Talia asks certain that Bane has taken the other to his own bed. 

“ I have lain with no other besides you.” Bane’s words are truth, he can never lie to her. 

“ I have lain with others before, I would not begrudge you taking care of your needs.” She knows Bane knows of the few others who shared her bed, no one of importance, they were just there to fill a need when Bane could not She knows that he has no jealousy, never thought to deny her anything she could need or desire. She would not deny him the same. “ You watch him. You keep him close, why not lay with him?”

“ I need no other but you.” Bane says, his voice sounding as if he was fighting with him self about the matter. 

“You may not need him, but you desire him. He would be willing, I can see it in how he looks at you. You must keep him here with you for a reason.” She is trying to understand why Bane would deny himself this. 

“ There are some who want him, but they are not worthy of him.” Bane is possessive , she can see it, even if he would not allow himself to take what should be his. 

A thought occurred to her, a way to give Bane what he was denying himself. “ What if I were to take him to my bed? Would you allow me to have him?”   
Bane’s eyes seem to shimmer at the thought, not really of jealousy, but something else. 

“ He could be ours. He is loyal to you, I see it, and he can be loyal to me as well.” She can see him thinking about it, the thought appealing to him. 

“ Do you think he would be willing?” Bane would not take by force, not wanting to be like those he saved her from. 

“ I think he could, given time. We will offer him a place beside us. We have waited for him before, we can do so again.” Her words give him hope, she can see it in his eyes. “ For now I want to rest with you, it has been too long since I have been in your arms.” 

They lay together on the bed, she fitting in his arms like always as they plan how soon there will be another in this space. 

**************


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex

It was strange adding a third when it had always been two. It took time to adjust, time, to get Barsad to understand. Devotion to one meant devotion to the other. That counted for their own devotions as well. Something Bane held precious , Talia would treasure just as dearly. 

**************  
The days pass and Talia knows that soon the time will be right to have Barsad in their bed. Talia has seduced others before , but this would be different . He would not be discarded in the morning. The biggest challenge has been to get him used to her being here.

He had come to the room late, staying away most of the day. Talia had taken this time to learn more from Bane about him. She had not spent much time with him once he had been brought into the League. When he had been captured, she tended to him, but did not speak, letting Bane’s words be the ones to guide him. He once had a different path, that of a healer, but that was destroyed long before they had entered his life to give him a new purpose. The fire Bane had seen within him had been tended to and had grown and now Talia would see it too, feel its flames. 

They had been getting ready for rest, waiting for him, wanting him to come on his own. Talia sat in front of Bane on their bedding, her body barely leaning back into his, as his hands worked a brush through her hair. This was an indulgence He used to gently work out any knots in her hair with his fingers when she was a child, but in the pit they had shorn it to keep her disguise. Now she did not have to hide her womanly features and her hair was thick and Bane likes to brush it, taking care of her in this small way. It was a softness they only allowed themselves before rest, one that others were not allowed to see. Barsad walked into the room during this ritual , they did not stop now, because he would be allowed to see their softness as now it would also be for him. 

He stood stiff in the doorway, and Talia took a moment to look him over. She could see how one would want Barsad in their bed. His body was different from Bane’s, but still held a sleek power. She knew there were scars upon his skin , hidden from her view for now, and she would enjoy searing their memory into her finger tips just as Bane’s marks were. 

“ I have come for my bedding. I will touch base first thing in the morning.” His voice sounded firm, as if this had been a command that had been given and he was following orders as always. 

“ This is still your chamber as well, brother. There is no need to move.” Bane’s voice cast warmth across Talia’s skin, but his eyes were on Barsad just as hers were at this moment. 

She could see him watching her, as if he expected her to lash out. In this moment , she knew he still saw her as the daughter of Ras Al Ghoul , the man who disowned Bane. She was not her father and he would realize that in time, but for now she had to ensure he stayed the night. It would be better for him to be close by, so they could watch, see how they could make him theirs fully. 

She rises from the bed, movements graceful but slow. She feels no need to walk with hips swaying right now, that she would save for later, when she was sure he would not deny her invention. Her words are spoken with care as she nears him, closing the space between them, but making sure they do not touch yet. 

“ If you feel it would be better to sleep with the others ,that is your choice, but it should happen tomorrow. For now , it is late and you should rest here. We depend on you, we would not have you unwell from lack of rest.” Her voice is soft , a mix of pleading and commending. As she speaks, she takes his hand and leads him to the other pallet, which they had moved closer to their own. He follows her but she knows his eyes are on Bane waiting for his approval. He must find it as he lays down. Talia holds his hand for a moment longer and then lets go, fingers caressing his wrist before settling down on her own bedding. She knows the touch has done as she wishes because she feels his eyes linger over her form. They soon find rest and Talia finds the breathing of the other two a comfort in the night. 

Barsad did not take his bedding to the other men, the next night or the night after. Their plans move slowly but Bane and Talia have always been patient. The next few days, they watch him, they touch him, just fleeting brushes of skin contact that is sure to effect him. Talia can see him changing towards her. He is affected by her touches now just as much as Bane’s. When one of them touches him, he watches the other. She can see clearly on his face when he discover they have no jealousy for the other. He starts to return the touches. Letting his fingers stay encircled around Bane’s wrist after sparring, tucking Talia’s hair behind her ear when they eat. He takes his cues from them, never doing these things when others are around. 

The first time he enters their bed, he is nervous. He is eager to touch Bane and he melts into Bane’s touches in a way that makes Talia just watch for a moment. He is more gentle with Talia, glancing at Bane any time their skin brushes against each other. Bane shows him how to touch her. 

Talia lays on the bedding , nude , as Bane places Barsad’s hand upon her thigh. She can feel the heat of both of their hands as Bane leads Barsad to the warmth between her legs. When Barsad’s finger enters her , she makes a moan and grips his arm , not allowing his hand to move. As Barsad prepares her, Bane prepares him and Talia watches as Bane gently works his fingers into Barsad causing the fingers in Talia to speed up and her hips raise to meet the thrusts as Barsad moves with Bane’s fingers. Soon, they are ready and Barsad thrusts into her .It is different than with Bane, but still pleasurable. When Bane joins, Talia can feel Barsad go deeper and she hooks her legs around Bane, driving him deeper into them both. The rhythm is different with three bodies instead of two. It won’t take long , the room is filled with the sounds of their breathing and of slapping bodies. Bane uses one hand to guide Barsad’s head, his fingers splayed across the back of his neck, to Talia. 

“May I?”, his voice comes out choked and Talia silences it by catching his lips with her own. Bane leads the kissing , giving instructions, his fingers staying on Barsad’s neck, applying gentle pressure when either makes a noise he likes. . 

It is all too soon that it is finished. Barsad comes first and Talia can feel his pleasure and it flows through her body quickly, fulfilling her own need. Bane is last and when everyone is slatted, he pulls out gently. They clean each other off, the moment almost more private than the coupling. They sleep in a tangle of limbs and before they drift off, Talia traces the scar on Barsad chest above his heart, the one that marks him as theirs, the wound that allowed him to see the truth. Her fingertips will remember it. 

 

**************  
Time would pass as it always would and with it change. The bond did not change , even if it extended to anther now. They would take their comfort with each other in many different ways. Time apart just made their rejoining sweeter.

 

**************  
Bane had missed Talia. She had not been gone long this time, just enough to find out about Wayne’s betrayal and the mountain top fortress being destroyed. Her father still lived and that was all that mattered. He would have time now, she had said, time to reconsider his choices. This did not matter to Bane, he could serve Ras’s ideals with out serving the man, but it mattered to Talia and so if Ras reconsidered his exile he would return. That would be the future, for now he was glad she was back in his presence. 

They had enjoyed a simple meal, the three of them, and now they were back in their chambers. Bane would reacquaint himself with her flesh later but for now he wanted to watch.

It had taken Barsad time to get used to Talia. He was unsure of what was needed of him for her, what she and Bane would allow. Now, he was familiar with her and his hands remove her cloths from her body as his eyes gaze upon her like the wonder that she is. Talia enjoys the feel of kisses, tongue tracing skin, and soft bites, things Bane has trouble giving but that Barsad can provide with no problems. He does so now, lips placing a sting of kisses across her collarbone, a bite at her neck, and finally resting on her mouth. 

Bane watches as they move to the bed, both nude, an exquisite picture that only he gets to see. He watches as Talia takes control in the way only she can. Barsad is laid before her and she takes advantage, her hands glide over his body settling on his thighs. Her head bends forward and she takes his length in her mouth. This is something Bane knows she will only do for them. The room is filled with Barsad’s pants and Talia licks as her hands knead his thighs. Barsad’s hands are tangled in her hair and Bane loves the picture they make. Soon, she has him undone. Bane knows what he wants in this moment and he removes the mask to take Talia’s mouth for a second and he can taste Barsad on her tongue. It is brief but he will remember it. 

The mask is put back on. Barsad regains his composure and now it is Talia spread out on the bed. Bane does not have to speak what he wants; Barsad knows Bane’s desires as if they were his own. His head is between her thighs in the way that Bane can not be. She moans when his tongue goes deep and Bane can feel his stomach tighten as he watches them. When she comes, little whimpers escape her mouth and the sound sends shivers down Bane’s back. This is the first time he has removed the mask for Barsad. Barsad leans toward his mouth eagerly accepting the kiss as the gift it is. Bane can almost pretend that there is no pain as he feels his tongue, the taste of the others mixing and making a unique flavor. When the mask comes back on he can still taste them.


	4. Chapter 4

**************  
Death had always been a part of their world. They both knew in their hearts that all they would need to live for would be each other.   
**************

Ra’s Al Ghoul had fallen. 

This was the news that had been given to Talia, the news that one of the few survivors of the league felt was important enough to seek out the one who had been cast aside knowing Talia would be there. The few who made it out of Gotham, the ones who had survived the Mountain’s destruction were looking to her now. 

Bane had watched her. He could see her mask sliding into place , could see her becoming Ra’s daughter once again. Her voice was firm as she gave commands, telling the messenger to get things ready for their arrival. Her face shows nothing but authority. She is everything that is beautiful and deadly and he can see the awe in those as they look at her and see the strength Bane has always seen. 

Now, alone in their chamber, she no longer wears the face of Ra’s Al Ghoul’s daughter, she is simply his Talia again and she is in pain and he will do all that he can to ease it, just as he has always. For now, that is simply holding her in his arms, an act he had done many times when she was a child. He can feel her steady breathing, but she is not asleep, not yet, that would come later when Barsad has returned from getting things arranged for their journey, but for now she lays in his arms taking his strength. He can feel her emotions as strongly as if they were his own, her hurt , her anger, her confusion. He feels privileged to know them, but also in this moment he hates Ra’s Al Ghoul for all the suffering Talia has had because of him. 

 

Her father had always been a mythical figure to Talia. What she knew of him before leaving the pit came from her mother who was so consumed by her love for him that she had banished herself and her child to hell to spare his life. He had been built up in her mind before her mother’s death and Bane allowed her to keep this image of him because it gave her hope and that was something in his youth he thought was needed. When Ra’s Al Ghoul entered her life, he was very much human and Bane thinks that Talia hates him almost as much as she used to love the image of him she dreamed about as a child. 

She would take up his cause, Bane knows this. For all of the problems with the man himself what he stood for was bigger than he was, was more worthy of Talia’s devotion than he was. Just like he has always been, Bane would be by her side. 

That would come later, now he holds her, whispers the soothing things he used to when she was a child, little rhymes he remembers parts of from before the pit. Though he knows her pain, he can not understand it. Bane can understand hate for a father, but he never felt love for one. He may have loved his mother once, but even that had faded within the pit. In many ways, he had been born in the pit when Talia had been, anything of his life before her was like the rhymes he speaks to her now, lacking any real meaning, just half forgotten things. 

Her path is his, had always been. Whatever she choose to make of this world he would see done. That would come with tomorrow for today he was content with offering the comfort she would only take from him. 

 

**************  
With the death of Ra’s Al Ghoul, the League of shadows became theirs. They let their stories blend together, those unfamiliar with the League would hear whispers about it, would hear about one leader, never knowing that there were two. The pit had shaped them, they had different strengths which came together beautifully. Bane knew how to use pure physical strength , there could be no weakness for him when he was in the pit. He had cunning and used it to make the most of his body, his body was a tool that could use blunt force to accomplish most tasks. While the pit shaped Bane into a force that could intimidate with sheer physical brutal means , it shaped Talia into a creature who could mask what she was. Her power always lay in hiding what danger she had. She could hide in plain sight, working on her tasks with no one the wiser on her true nature. Both of their skill sets would be used to accomplish their goals. 

 

**************  
The time of their revenge is drawing closer. Talia could feel it, knew that their careful plans would bare fruit soon. The traitor would pay with pain and blood, the city of her father’s downfall would fall in ruins as many other corrupt places had. 

She will need to go back to Gotham soon, she will need to be in place, would hopefully be able to draw Wayne out. There had been events years earlier that almost ended him, had almost robbed the League of their triumph over the traitor. From what she had gathered, he seemed to be a broken man. The symbol he became to spite their ideals was tarnished now, Batman labeled a murder and no longer wondered the streets. There was talk of how Gotham had been healed, but Talia knows it is not the truth, a place such as that could never fully rid itself of its corruption. It would be given a chance to redeem itself, just as the man who protected it would be, for Talia is not with out mercy, but if she is proven right, she will enjoy Gotham’s burning. 

She is intrigued by what she knows of Wayne. If everything goes as she will like, she will see him face to face, perhaps even see what her father had in him. Whatever it was, she knew it could not lessen the betrayal against her that her father had committed because of this man. She knows that Bane holds the ideals of the League better than Wayne ever could. 

She moves through the home of the League, not wanting to spend some of her final moments here thinking of the traitor. Justice will come , but now was time to spend with her family before they would have to be parted again. 

Those she shared blood with have long been gone, but Talia knows that there are bonds that are shaped by more than that. Bane has been her constant and Barsad has long since proven his devotion to them both and though she spends more time away from them than she would like, they have always known that she will return. 

She finds them in their chambers. Barsad had been working on the mask, the smell of the chemicals still lingered in the air. She was thankful that he would stay with Bane for Gotham’s reckoning, he would make sure that that the mask would be maintained and that her protector would have no necessary pain during his tasks. As she enters the room, she can see them and she is silent as the sight that greets her eyes is one that she wants to watch for a bit before drawing their attention. 

This is their ritual in a way, a joining of their bodies after the mask has been replenished to see that the mixture is right. Too much of the medication can dull Bane’s senses, mostly touch and this is something they try to avoid. Barsad hands know how to heal and they know how to hurt and so they are quite suited for this task. 

She is watching them now. Bane stands, Barsad kneeling before him. Bane is bare, the body Talia knows so well on display for her eyes once again, Barsad wears nothing but his pants , his head between Bane’s legs. She can hear the wet sounds of Barsad’s mouth working and the slight panting of Bane’s mouth behind the mask. One of Barsad’s hands brace Bane’s hip in a bruising grip while the other is behind working Bane’s entrance. She likes seeing him this way, all his control slipping in a way but still powerful. This is something she can not give him with just her body, but she enjoys watching Barsad give it to him. 

The noises lessen and Barsad raise to his feet both hands now on Bane’s hips. His voice is low as he speaks, “ Ready, brother?”.

“Perhaps he will be once you are also bare.” She can not resist the opportunity to tease as there will be less moments to do so soon. She will make the most of this one. Their eyes both watch her as she removes her own cloths quickly and then moves towards Barsad taking his mouth in a rough kiss. She wants to remember his lips on her journey tomorrow. As her hands help to remove him of his lone garment, she can taste Bane’s saltiness on his tongue. 

Barsad is soon bare for their eyes and his hand goes to work to get himself ready. 

Talia knows what she wants and it is something she knows Bane will give to her tonight. She leads him to the bed, making sure that he is in place so that he will be between them, and spreads her own legs in invitation for him. She is wet from watching them, but usually Bane likes to prepare her even more than this, not wanting to risk her any pain. She can see his hesitation, can feel his fingers grazing her hip, working their way down. She grabs them before they can enter. 

“ Please, I want to feel you as much as possible tomorrow. It may be a while before I can again.”

She can see his eyes soften , he has never been able to deny her anything. Both of his hands grab her hips tight, there will be bruises later, and he enters her with quick thrust. She can feel him filling her and knows that she will feel it still later when she is alone. 

Barsad soon joins and the whole joining is rougher tonight. They all know this moment won’t last and they are willing to leave their marks on each other. 

It is a greedy thing right now, the movements of their bodies. It does not take long till they are spent. Talia knows they will rest for a while then have a more gentle joining .

The night passes and all too soon Talia must start her journey. As she travels alone, she can still feel the marks that they both left on her skin and knows that she will see them again. 

**************


	5. Chapter 5

**************  
Together, they planed to destroy Gothom and its protector. 

**************  
Things were falling into place. Talia had control of Wayne’s board and the very device they would need to end this city’s corruption. It would not be long now before the city would start its suffering. They had used Gothom’s corruption against it. 

She had watched Wayne, played her part. Years of work, time spent building Miranda into a person that Wayne would trust, perhaps admire, care about. For a while she worried that her vengeance would not be a sweet, he was so broken already, Batman seemed to be no more and she wanted both Wayne and the symbol he had been to suffer. Batman was back now, had almost foiled part of the plan. They were constantly watching Wayne’s movements, watching the manner, and it seemed strange that he become the Bat once again before any of their actions were known to him. The only thing that had happened was a visit from a police officer. They may have to watch this Blake, see how much Wayne cares about him and if this can work into their plains. 

Now she is alone with Wayne, his company no longer in his hands and his name ruined. He has also been left by himself. The news of Alfred leaving shocks her but will work into her plans. She had met Wayne’s butler and found him to be a sweet man, even though he seemed so loyal to Wayne. His leaving still makes Wayne hurt, but now the sweet old man that Miranda used to talk to would not have to suffer with the rest of the city. 

Bruce is laying with her now, it would be so easy to kill him. He trusts her . She can see a bit of the passion her father had described. Perhaps in another life she could have loved him. They live in this life where he has betrayed her father and was the reason for Bane to be cast aside, so he must suffer. The amount would depend upon him. She was not without mercy after all. 

She tells him a bit about her past, not much, and she doesn’t even lie, just does not say everything. She thought she would have felt more disgust at her father’s killer touching her, but his touch was soft and there was a sadness in it, as if he had been trying to make up for something he had lost. She had been thinking of giving him a chance and now seemed the moment. 

His hand is tracing the scar on her back. It had been from what seemed a lifetime ago, the life in the pit. “ An old mistake.” Her voice is honest and his fingers are gentle on her skin. “ I have made a few myself.” His voice carries no judgment, no curiosity over the mark on her skin. He is allowing her a secret if only he knew what she was guarding from him. “ More than a few.” She teases him, fingers trailing over his own scars, wondering if any came from her father. Her words speak of truths that he is not aware she knows. If he could give up Gotham, he would still be able to fill the promise her father had seen in him. If he could give up Gotham, accept Bane, she would have him by her side.

“We could leave . Tonight. Take my plane, go anywhere we want.” In truth, if he accepts ,she would take him back to the mountains, show him what he couldn’t destroy, show him what he should have been a part of, what he could still be a part of. 

His eyes look at her, she sees something there, a fondness perhaps. “ Perhaps someday. Not tonight.” His words seal his fate. She is not used to being refused. She gives him a kiss, gives him more use of her body. This would haunt him later, she knows. She is giving him hope of a future that is not to be. Tomorrow he will face Bane and his suffering will just begin. 

**************

This journey was one Bane had taken a few times before. The first trip to the pit he had barely remembered, being so young, not understanding what would be waiting there. The first trip away from the pit was also barley remembered, as he was not awake during it. The second trip to the pit had been when he conquered it. Now he was returning to place someone there who would deserve some of the hell that it could be. 

Bruce Wayne’s broken body lay in the plane, just enough care taken to make sure he would not die before reaching the pit. The fight had been enjoyable for Bane, he rarely felt the need to take delight in his destruction, it is a necessity not a pleasure. Breaking the Bat had been different. 

He was a traitor, that much was certain. He could have served a purpose, served the League but he denied it. His rejection of Talia’s offer had been his final sin. 

Bane could not comprehend how someone could deny Talia anything. Miranda Tate was a mask, but Bane knew a little bit of Talia seeped through it, and he could not understand how anyone could see even a piece of her and not fall in love, not give her everything they had. 

Breaking Wayne’s back had been satisfying. The crunch of bones had been beautiful to his ears. The physical pain will just be the first of many pains Wayne would suffer. He and Talia had discussed of length how to destroy him, Barsad also bringing ideas. They know of suffering, it had strengthened them, but suffering could also break the soul and they did intend to break Wayne in every way possible. The knife that is unexpected but slow, twisting as much as it can, does the most pain to a body and it would be the same for a soul. 

Gotham’s reckoning had just begun and Bane would see it to the end. 

**************  
The time apart in Gothom was spent each doing their part to fulfill Ra’s destiny. Some stood in their way. 

**************  
There is not much time for Gothom left. Talia is aware of this and wishes that she could be with Bane and Barsad but she is still needed where she is now. Her position has proven useful many times and just today it had allowed the outsiders to be killed, for their bodies to be used as a warning. 

She had seen her men, some of who are not aware of who she is. It would have been easy to allow herself to be caught, but Fox had been caught instead, and Blake had seen her to safety. Now they are in a rundown apartment in one of the bedrooms that was given to her without any hesitation. The conditions for most would be poor but there is an actual mattress and Talia has slept in worse and it would be nice to have a bed for a change. 

Blake was checking the windows, making sure they were blocked. His body was tense, he was still upset about what happened earlier, though he was trying to hide it. Talia could see through masks easily since she wears her own. She has kept an eye on him when she could. He has managed so far not to be caught, though he has not kept himself hidden away. He is constantly on the move from what she can gather, checking on the orphans , doing various errands for the small resistance that was left. Gordon seems to keep him close but tonight he is staying here as it would be fool hardy to leave somewhere slightly safe to seek out Gordon. 

He has caught her interest. He has a connection with Wayne and she thinks maybe he might know the truth. When he has spoken about Wayne, she can hear just a faint trace of admiration, one that most people would not notice. It is the same admiration she has heard in his voice when speaking about Batman, though in the latter case it is not hidden at all. He sees more than others do , that she is sure of, and she knows that she should be wary of him. He could see through her mask possibly if he looked hard enough but he hasn’t . He trusts her, she knows some of it is because Wayne and Gordon both trust her, and he believes in them even though neither is worthy of such. 

He turns to her now, trying to look reassuring. “ Everything seems alright. I will be just outside the door if you need anything, Miss Tate.” He is always so polite when he speaks to her. He starts to make his way to the door but she stops him by grabbing his arm. She can feel how thin he is starting to become. 

“Please call me Miranda. Why don’t you stay here with me tonight? I know others are taking the watch and I would rather not be alone tonight and I think you would like company as well.” 

She can see him thinking it over, getting ready to say no, but he hesitates. He is drawn to her. If only she had found him sooner, if only there was more time, she would have so much to teach him. For now it is enough that he has helped their cause unknowingly. 

“ Alright, let me grab my supplies.” He exits the room and she can hear him telling the others where he will be, hears them teasing him. He is back in the room shortly and she can still see a faint blush on his skin. She thinks it makes him look sweet. He still has some innocence about him, Gothom has not yet taken it all from him. She remembers Bane telling her once about how her own innocence shined in the pit. She had never found herself to be innocent, after all how could one be innocent if they were born into hell, but looking upon John she thinks she understands perhaps what Bane meant. This is not the pit but it is a type of hell all the same and John Blake was born into this hell and has somehow not been fully corrupted. 

He clings to a false system. So many do but he could be more than most people. In this moment, she wishes she could tell him this, show him all the lies. He is not ready for it yet. If only she could have been near when Gordon’s speech had been read, if there was a spark of distrust for Gordon , for Wayne, she would have liked to feed it, watched the fire grow. 

He is nervous and places the thin blankets he had brought on the floor next to the bed. “ I will take the floor and you can have the mattress, Miss Ta…Miranda.” Saying her false first name brings a bit of his blush back. 

“ I think the bed could fit two and it would be warmer that way. I promise I have no designs on your virtue. You are safe with me John.” She lies down as she says this, leaving enough space for him to lay with her. 

“ Are you sure?”, he says and she can tell the idea of a bed tempts him. Instead of answering she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bed. He almost topples down, but he lays instead and grabs his thin blankets and covers them both. 

She lies touching as much of him as she can without him becoming nervous and moving away. She would not mind taking him, she is sure he would be sweet for her, but she is not sure that he would allow himself to have her, seeing her as Wayne’s. What a strange concept to her, the idea that belonging to one meant only being with that person. She has always been Bane’s, but she has had many in her bed. 

“ I wish I could have done more today.” His words are barely a whisper but she can feel the guilt in them. Misplaced guilt, those men would have died regardless of whatever Blake did. They were condemned for being part of a broken system, too entrenched in rules to do any good. She says what she can, putting enough of the truth in it, but not so much that he would see through her.

“There was nothing more you could have done today. What happened was not your fault. Now, you need rest, there will be more to do later and I will help in anyway I can.” She feels his nod and then she kisses his cheek. She lets her lips linger a little bit and can feel his flush. They lay together and soon she can feel his breathing even out and knows sleep has claimed him. 

She will make sure he does not enter Crane’s court, after that he is in fate’s hands. 

**************  
With out warning , everything fell apart.   
**************  
These may be their last moments. Bane is aware of this. Gothom will burn and they will burn with it but so will the traitor. 

Wayne would be here. He had somehow escaped the pit. He had made contact with Talia, still not knowing who she truly is, and had promised to come for her. Now they only waited for the final moments of this corrupt place. 

He brushes her hair out of her face, one little indulgence. She is still one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. She looks at him, so ready for this to be over. He would have her live if he could. He would send her out of Gothom, Barsad with her, he would see to Wayne’s death and that of Gothom, and die happy knowing she was alive and had with her their faithful to protect her. He almost tells her this, but knows she will not allow it. She will see this to the end and Bane will see it with her. 

There was commotion outside. The fight had begun and Bane was needed outside. He spares one last look at her in case this may be his end. 

It is chaos. The only enemy that matters is Batman. He has come back with renewed spirit, with new knowledge, Bane knows this when he goes for the mask. The agony comes back full force, he can barely think. Through his fog, he corrects the man’s assumption, he will not let Talia’s rising be claimed by him. 

Talia, his amazing Talia, slips her knife into Wayne. He can see the man’s eyes, sees the pain, the hurt, he savors it. Talia’s fingers repair his mask, the pain eases. The bomb does not go off. She goes to make sure the plan still goes through. She has one last request. 

“ Do not kill him yet. I want him to feel the heat, feel the fire of 12 million souls that he failed.” She touches his mask one last time. “Goodbye, my friend.”

She is gone. This is the only time he will not do as she wishes. He thinks of all the pain this man has caused her and knows what he must do. 

“ You will have to imagine the fire. We both know I have to kill you now.” As he gets ready to finish Wayne a force hits him and blackness claims his vision. 

**************  
The bomb did not go off. This is what is going through Talia’s head as she makes her way through the city. Everything they had planned had fallen through. The traitor may be dead but the city still stood. 

No one was looking for her, so much confusion right now and anyone who knew of her so called betrayal thinks her dead, so she is able to move through the city quickly. She is in pain, but it can wait, for now she needs to find Bane and Barsad. It worried her when she had seen the bat but she would know if Bane were dead, she would feel it in her soul. 

There were so many bodies. Those of her men, she barely looks at, knowing that they did what they must. Those of the police she looks at a little closer. She is searching for John Blake’s face. She has not seen it and is a bit relieved. She would prefer he not die a martyr to this unworthy cause. 

There is so much rubble where she last left Bane. She makes her way through. She hears a hushed voice that is so familiar. 

“ I’m sorry , brother, I do not know where our sister is. I fell before I could accompany her.” 

Barsad, devoted Barsad, found him. She sees them, both wounded but alive and spirit feels a bit lighter. Gothom still stands but they still live and its reckoning can still be seen to. 

“I’m here.” She lets them know, sees the relief on their faces. They will hide for now, heal, leave when they can to regroup. All that matters right now is that they live and they are together as it should be. 

**************


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abduction  
> I think I might see the end in sight, not sure how much more quite yet, but here is a bit more. Also there is a slight reference to something that was in the novelization that I couldn't help but put in.

When the time came they made their way out of Gothom but with them they took a prize, something the city did not deserve.   
**************  
The sewers have been left alone. It seems that the public think the threat is over for now and Gothom is focusing on rebuilding and does not look for them. It is foolish but they expect that out of Gothom at this point. They find out what news that they can but stay mostly hidden. 

Talia remembers reading one of the first newspapers. There were lists of names and Miranda Tate was listed under the civilians missing and presumed dead. There was even a small article about how much charity she had done and how the world would be a sadder place without her. She had not been made a martyr by any means but the truth of who she is had been covered up none the less. She had thought perhaps Gordon would have learned from the last time but it appears not. John Blake’s name was not among the dead or the missing for which Talia was a little grateful. She had found out a bit of information, through the sources she still had in place, he was alive but no longer working for the police. She wonders if he knows about her. 

They would need to leave soon. At some point people would become concerned that Bane’s body has not been found. Rumors would start even if they did nothing. For now, she lays with Bane, has grown stronger but it is still important right now that they do not strain themselves. Barsad has been healed for while and is also the one who would not attract as much attention, so he has gone up to get supplies. 

“He has been gone a while.” Bane’s voice comes out of the mask sounding much more like himself than it has for a while, though there is a hint of worry. She knows what he is thinking, there are still dangers for them here. If someone saw him, remembered him standing next to Bane, if they caught him, Talia did not want to think about it. “ If he is not back soon, I will go find him. Worry will do no good.” She can see him nod. They lay there for a bit and then they hear the sounds that signal Barsad’s return. 

He rushes putting away the supplies; there are few things that they even really needed. When he enters the chamber they lay in, the first thing Talia notices is his face. She has not seen him look that grim in a while. “You were gone longer than usual, were you seen?” She questions him, already in her head she is figuring out when they could leave if it is needed. 

He shakes his head. “No, we are still safe. I heard rumors today, one that I had to check on myself.” “ Rumors of what? Us?” She asks, curiosity stirring. “No, of Batman returning.” She can feel Bane tense next to her. “ I saw him myself, this is why I have came back so late.” She could see why he would want to see if it is true. “Wayne lives?” Talia can feel anger rising in her. 

“It is not Wayne. He moves differently, not trained as much. Moves like the police.” Those last words stir something in Talia. “So the traitor has left an heir? This can not be allowed.” She can hear Bane’s words, he has sat up, and he has a purpose now. “ I broke the first, the second can be broken as well.” Bane is up, he is making plans. Before they leave Wayne’s legacy must be taken care of. Talia thinks she knows who it is and the thought darkens her a bit, she will not allow Wayne to taint the fire she saw. 

 

“ Wait. Do not break him, not yet. Do you think you can bring him here without drawing attention?” They eye her strangely. “ If that is what you wish sister.” Bane can never deny her anything. “ We may still be able to find him tonight. He will be tired at this point, easier to subdue.” Barsad speaks and Bane nods. This is something they will want to take care of as soon as possible, he is healed enough for this task. She lets them leave, giving each a kiss on the cheek. 

She waits. She gets things ready for their return. She is almost certain that they will bring back Blake. If it is someone else, then that will be fixed easier, just a flick of her knife. If it is Blake, then there will have to be other plans made. Either way, this new Batman will not be on the streets when they leave Gothom. 

They return sooner than she expected. Bane is walking slowly, a body thrown over his shoulder as if it weighs nothing. Bane puts the body down near where Talia has prepared some bedding and put materials for binding if it is necessary. Barsad is checking Bane’s partly healed wounds to make sure none had open during their task. 

“He was near the tunnels. Perhaps not all of Gothom is foolish.” Bane speaks as Barsad’s hands touch him searching for any damage. “He has spirit, if not the skills to match it.” There is amusement in Bane’s voice, a little bit of awe as well. “It seems a waste that he is on Wayne’s path.”

She has removed the cowl. He is unconscious but the face of John Blake stares up at her. “ That is not his path. I will not allow Wayne to have him.” Her voice is firm in its resolve. Barsad comes to her, puts a hand on her shoulder. “ If you wish to give him a mercy, he would not feel the knife right now. I know you were fond of him during your hiding.” She ignores that thought; she has something else in mind. She has started to remove the rest of the suit; she does not want to see Wayne’s symbol anymore than she has to. After a moment, Brasad realizing she does not have death in mind for John helps her and checks his body for any damage. Barsad takes to cleaning him while Talia goes to Bane. 

“This is risk. He will not understand, he will fight the idea.” Bane’s voice is gentle. “Those with potential must sometimes be shown the way. Remember we once spoke of a different enemy that had spirit. All it took was time and he saw the way.” They both know she is speaking of their sweet Barsad, who even now stands by their side. “ If this is what you wish, sister, it will be done, no matter what.” She can see him thinking as he says those words. He knows this will be a better vengeance against Wayne than just the death of his legacy, taking it, making it part of Ra’s. 

John is clean now, the few wounds he has have been taken care of. He is only in his undergarments and Talia can see how thin he is, how worn out his body is. They would take care of that soon enough. He is bound for now. She sits down besides him, his breathing has changed, and he should wake soon. 

She traces a bruise on his chest gently with one of her fingers. It looks fresh and she wonders briefly if it is from Bane. Before she can ask, his eyes open and he looks up at her. “Miranda?” She has not heard that name in days. She sees confusion in his eyes , a bit of relief. She does not see the anger of betrayal, not yet, though she knows that will come soon. It seems that Gordon did not tell him. This could work to their advantage. 

“I promise you will understand soon, John, but just know you are safe.” She sees his eyes widen and she knows that Bane is behind her now she can feel his heat. “ Don’t touch her.” He growls it out; it is almost sweet in a way. After all, he does not know that she has nothing to fear from Bane. 

“ I assure you, she quite likes my touch.” Bane puts his hands upon her shoulders and she leans into him a bit. “ Gordon did not tell you, did he, John? About when he saw me last?” She asks him, but she already knows the answer. It is evident in the way he tries to turn from her, his mind is putting the pieces together. 

“ It was you , wasn’t it, that gave our position away the day with the agents? You comforted me, told me their deaths weren’t my fault.” His voice is like venom, dripping with bitterness. 

“It wasn’t. They would have died no matter what you did. They were part of a broken system, John.” It is nice to tell him the truth, even if he can’t see the value in it yet. She goes to touch his face, but he starts to jerk away. 

“Now, do not do that. You will hurt your self.” Bane’s voice is full of concern. It fills Talia with a soft joy to know that he is already willing to care for their soon to be bother. 

“Why does it matter? I’m dead soon anyways.” His voice is resigned. Talia feels the need to correct him. “ If I had deemed you worthy of death, it would have found you before now. I can not allow you to continue on this path, you are meant for more than that.” She can see Barsad approaching, he has a sedative in his hands. She nods at him. “We will show you your path, but for now you need rest.” He tries to jerk away from the needle but it is of no use. Barsad has placed it in his arm with care. He is trying to fight the affects but soon his eyes close. 

“ He will be stubborn.” Barsad says as he checks that none of his work was undone by John’s movements. “You were too, once.” She remembers the early days of Barsad’s silence. “ He has loyalty to this place, more than I did to mine.” This is true but Talia thinks it can be worked around. They will take him from here soon. 

They make sure everything is secured. They do not unbind John, but they make sure he is laying in a way that will be the most comfortable that it can. There will be much to do but for now they find their rest. 

 

**************  
In the next few days, Bane can see fire in the boy. Talia is right, his place will be with them, not with Gothom. It will still take time for John to realize the same. He is clinging to Wayne’s beliefs even as they have been chipping a way at them. Soon it will be easier as they will no longer be in Gothom and John’s chance of escape will be much harder. 

He had tried to escape the day after he was first brought here. He was caught and his body still bears the marks from the force that had to be applied to him. They have not harmed him other than that. 

Today , they will leave. Talia had gone to get things ready and now Bane watches as Barsad prepares John for travel, checking his wounds and getting ready to sedate him. John is being difficult so Bane holds him down. He can hear Barsad speak to him. 

“We will be leaving today, John. There will be so much to teach you once we are home.” John tries to move but Bane holds him down. “ This is my home! I am not coming with you.” His body is damaged but he still struggles. “You will understand soon. Gothom is not your home. Your home is with us.” The boy thrashes more when Barsad says those words. “ Gothom does not deserve you , little one.” Bane whispers this into John’s ear. 

“ I was lost once too John. Talia and Bane showed me my place, showed me the truth of the world. They saw a spark in me and they see the same in you. You should feel honored.” Barsad’s words are beautiful but they do not seem to comfort John, instead he looks horrified. He is given the sedative. “ Rest, when you awake we will be away from this corrupted place.” John’s body soon gives way to the effects of the drug. 

Bane picks him up, he is so light, he will grow strong in their care, it will just take time. It will be a long journey but they have taken precautions to make sure everything goes smoothly. They make their way to the plane quickly, making sure not to be seen. They need to get John out of Gothom, his absence would be noted at some point. He knows the city too well and if he does manage to run from them before he accepts his place with them, it may be difficult to get him back. 

The plane is small but there is enough room for them. John is placed in a seat carefully, still knocked out from the drugs. Bane thinks it is a pity he will not see any of the journey since from what they know he had not seen much outside of Gothom. They can not allow him to have any inkling of where they are going or how long the trip is. Barsad will watch him, giving more sedative when needed. Talia sits next to him. She runs her fingers through his hair. It is a gesture Bane has seen her do a few times when John sleeps. When he is awake, he moves from their touches, lashes out. He will get used to it in time, even want them after a while, they will not take more from him than little touches till he is ready. Bane is behind them and he places his hand on the back of John’s neck, wanting to feel the skin there without John trying to jerk away. His skin is soft; a few scars mark his body. There are stories to them, every mark has history, but John will not share with them yet. Bane knows they just have to be patient and John will share everything with them in time. He is stubborn but they are an unstoppable force and he will give in eventually. 

“It will be good to be back in the mountains. He is healing, there should not even be very much scarring. He may try to run again.” Barsad speaks his words as straightforward as ever. It is a possibility that they are all aware of. “If he does, he will not get far. There will be no familiarity for him here except for us. Even when Gordon knows he is missing, he will not be able to find him, he is too focused on Gothom.” Talia has moved John’s head to rest on her shoulder, at her words he starts to stir but Banes fingers stroke the back of his neck and he settles once again. They do not want to use the sedative unless needed. There is a possibility that they have thought of but do not speak out loud. They do not want John to know about it till they are sure they can use his reaction to their advantage. They know that death is not a certainty unless you see the body cool. Wayne may still be alive. If he is, John seems to have no knowledge of it. At the thought of the traitor, Bane’s fingers tighten possessively around John’s neck, feeling a scar there. The scar seems strange. When they are in a more stable environment he will have Barsad look at it, make sure it is nothing harmful. They want their little one strong. It will not be too much longer and they will be safe in the mountains with time enough to help John accept his place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think I am almost done with this. I may have another story posted soon. I am having a problem with prompting stuff on the kink meme and then it won't leave my brain and I start to write it so I may have a sort of AU story that would still have a lot of the movie cannon still in it just not sure if I should continue writing it or just leave it since I prompted it and Linger is already based on one of my prompts. Does anyone think it would be weird to write two stories based off of things I left as prompts? I hope you enjoy this part of this story and the end should be done soon.

**************  
The scar on John’s neck held a secret. A little chip, barely noticeable but it looks like Wayne tech and a tracking device. Wayne had marked him, almost claimed him in away, but it was easily removed. All it took was a little time and a little physical pain. His influence soon would be as well but Bane’s knows that will take more time and perhaps a different type of pain.   
They were getting ready to start the last leg of their journey and had stopped in the village near the base of the mountains. They would rest for a bit than start the rest of the journey. They had use of most of the town and were in a building. The room they took John to is secluded, no windows so he would have no idea what time of day it was. He needed to be kept disoriented for now. The sedative had been wearing off when Barsad looked at the scar, the pain of it being cut into is enough to wake John completely. He started to move which could not be allowed as it could cause Barsad to slip. It was easy for Bane to hold John still, he fit in Bane’s arms quite well. 

“Just a moment longer than you will be given something for the pain.” Barsad’s words were softly spoken, most of his concentration on his task. It did not take long for him to be done. John was placed in a chair and what came out of his neck given to Bane as Barsad cleaned the incision and bandaged it. It is a tiny thing and it would take very little pressure for Bane to crush it into dust. They may have more use for it to remain whole. Talia is looking at it with him. “ Was this given to you with your permission John or forced upon you like everything else Wayne has gifted you ?” She walks over to John with her words and Bane goes with her showing the chip to John. He is groggy from being sedated for so long and in a little bit of pain but Bane can tell he is listening to her words and when she touches his face he does not flinch from her touch as quickly as usual. “ Thought he was joking.” The words are slurred and might not have even been meant to be said out loud but they are still heard. 

“ You are free of it now, brother. Wayne can no longer reach you here and force you onto his false path.” Bane had taken a hold of John’s chin and tilted his face towards him so he can see his eyes. The fire shines through even the haze he seems to be under. “ Not your brother.” John spits the words out and tries to move his face out of Bane’s hand but it is not much use. “We are showing you what manipulations Wayne has put you through, what Gordon has put you through. They have lied many times why do you put your trust in them still? You know the system they enforce is broken.” It is something that has been said to John at many points by now. They just need it to sink in. “ You lie too. Miranda was a whole person made of lies.” Bane can see his eyes glance over at Talia when he says this, the hurt of betrayal thick in his glance. Bane lets go of his chin and his eyes turn away from both of them. 

“She was a mask and you could have seen through her but you did not because you trusted Gordon, trusted Wayne. I saw through yours, saw what you tried to hide from Gothom. Your anger, your passion. Gothom can not appreciate it, those parts of you, can not accept you whole, and you know this so you hide it. Neither of us needs to hide any more.” John does not look pleased at Talia’s words. He is silent and they let him be for a few moments. They move away from him to confer with Barsad. They are watching him even if he is not aware of it, so when he gets up and tries to make it to the door , they are ready for him. It is not difficult for Bane to block his path and though John knows he will not get past him it does not stop him from trying. John is weak from the drugs and being inactive and having a few small wounds, but he is smart and his punches try to go for the mask. He blocks it easily and does not feel upset by it. Bane takes it as a victory. Their words are making John think if he is so desperate to get away from them. John’s movements have cost him as some stitches on his side have popped open. Blood is quickly seeping through his shirt and a combination of the blood he is losing and the pain makes him go weak. It will do no good to let him fall on the floor so Bane takes him to the bed in the room. Talia sits on it and Bane places John so his head rests in her lap. He is too exhausted to try to fight her comforting him in her way. His shirt is cut off and the stitches are seen to. 

“ You need to stop fighting us, John. We will not hurt you, what we do is for your own good, brother.” Barsad chastises him gently as he cleans his side. “ What do you want?” John grits out the words. “ To show you your place in this world.” These words are said by Talia as she runs her fingers across his collarbone. The work is soon done and more sedative given. The chip will be dealt with and then they will be on their way. 

Bane knows what he wants to do with it. He finds some plastic and wraps the chip in it tightly, making sure it is not too damaged. He goes out side and there is a small stream that moves away form the mountains. It is dropped into it. It will either stop working or flow quite far away. It will be no use to Wayne either way if he lives. He goes back inside to see John has been put into fresh dry clothes and Talia and Barsad have not noticed him yet. . 

“ Can he be moved right now?” Talia is asking as she and Barsad gather their supplies. “ Yes as long as there are no sudden movements the stitches should hold.” Barsad answers her and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. It is a sight he does not get to see often. They mostly stick to kisses on the cheek when they are not joining as they know that it is something that Bane can not participate in. He does like watching when they allow themselves a little moment like this when they are not aware he is watching. He has always liked the way they look together. As much as he would like to just keep watching them, he knows they need to go, it will be better if they are in the mountains by dusk. 

“ The chip is taken care of , it will be of no use to anyone. Is everything else ready?” He gets an affirmation from Talia and then it is time to pick up John . Bane is still healing but John’s weight does not strain him too much. The journey is not very pleasant but they make it before the sun sets. 

It takes a while for the sedation to wear off. John comes to in the evening, still groggy from all that has happened. They do not bind him, even if he runs here someone will find him and bring him back. Bane is pretty sure that even in all of his stubbornness that John will realize going into the mountains at night would do him no good. They had food brought into the chamber, it would take time for John to adjust to the others here and the meal would also give them a chance to talk to him, let him know what was to be expected here. Bane had already taken care of his nutrients, he could not let John know too much about the mask yet. 

Right now, John is staring at the food, then the door, the food again, and finally on them. “It will do you no good to try to leave through that door. We will stop you and even if you somehow made it past us there are others here who know not to allow you to leave. You are still wounded and need to heal. I assure that nothing has been done to the food so eat John.” Bane can see him trying to decide if it would do him any good to refuse to eat but he knows that some of his words have reached John because he is no longer looking at the door. It is a few minutes of silence, Bane watching John’s emotions flicker across his face, and Talia and Barsad have started to eat their own food. It is Barsad who offers John a piece of bread after a few moments and John takes it after a little hesitation and starts to eat. It is a small victory to get him to willingly take food from their hands. In Gothom, they had to force feed him what little he ate while in their care, water had been easier but he did not want to accept anything from them . The meal passes in silence for the most part, John giving into his hunger and eating quickly and the others just enjoying the silence. When the plates are clean, Barsad quickly takes them away. They do not allow John to see anything beyond the door for now. 

John is getting nervous, Bane can tell. He is not sure where he is and he is not sure how the night will go. Barsad comes back and the door is shut behind him. “Your stitches need to be checked, brother.” At the last word Barsad says John seems to light up in anger, his body tenses up and his words come out harsh. “ Stop calling me that. I’m not your anything. I won’t stay here, I can’t. Just let me leave, it shouldn’t matter to you what happens to me.” He tries to leave but it doesn’t matter, he is stopped by Bane. John struggles in his arms till he can’t anymore, his body is worn out. 

He is placed on the bedding so that it can be made sure his stitches are alright. Bane holds him still, Barsad’s hands linger over the wounds a bit, and Talia sits close to John. “ John, you will not leave here unless it is with us. You need to understand this, you are ours now. The life you had before in Gothom is no longer available to you.” Her words ghost over him, her mouth so close to his skin. John’s breathing is getting heavier. He is affected by her even if he doesn’t want to be. “ This is your place, here with us. We will not let you go. You are ours to care for now.” She has leaned away from him now but her hand runs down his arm. John closes his eyes, he is exhausted , they can tell and he is scared of what they will take from him. “ You need rest John. You can not fight us all the time.” Barsad’s words are soft but John looks like they punched him in the gut. “ You have a choice John. You can lay in bed with us, close so that we know if you try to leave. Or we can put you in chains on the floor and sedate you. Either you will not be able to leave this room tonight. You are tired and your body needs to heal. Make a wise choice John.” Bane grabs his chin during his explanation, put just enough pressure that John’s eyes open and star up at his. Bane is half expecting him to choose the chains, but it seems that John is just tired enough that he gives in. He looks away and whispers bed. It is soft but they all hear it and it is another small victory. “ Good, John. We will get ready for rest shortly.” He releases his chin but runs a finger along his jaw to show his approval. He can feel John clench it but he does not move or say anything. He is likewise silent when Basard squeezes his shoulder but he turns his head after Talia kisses his forehead. They will not push him right now. 

John is allowed to sit up and is given medication to prevent infection. He takes it silently.   
Bane knows that they would all be more comfortable sleeping bare but that may make John fight it and it would be better to ease him into what his life is to become. John’s shirt had been removed earlier so he remains in only his pants and boots. “ You need to take off your boots or we may think you intend to run in your sleep.” Talia’s tone is almost teasing even if John may not appreciate it. Bane has already made work of his own boots and Barsad has as well. Their shirts soon join John’s on the floor and Bane can almost feel John’s relief when they do not remove their pants. Talia changes into lighter clothing to sleep in and she makes no effort to hide her body from their sight. John quickly turns to take off his boots, but Bane can see that his eyes had lingered on Talia for a moment and he had a bit of a blush on his cheeks. She joins John on the bed and brings him to lay in the center with her. “It is this or the chains.” She tells him when he tenses as she wraps an arm around him. He does not move from her but the tenseness does not leave his body. 

Bane makes his way to the bed and lies on the other side of John. Talia maneuvers John so that his laying with his head on Bane’s chest with her. Bane wraps an arm around them, his hand resting in Taila’s hair. Barsad lays on the other side of Talia, his arm laying across and his hand rests on Bane’s thigh. Bane can hear John’s breathing increase a bit as he realizes he is surrounded by them. “Just close your eyes, we will not take anything from you that you are not willing to give.” Talia’s words are the truth but Bane knows John is still wary of them. He does close his eyes and soon his body gives way to his exhaustion. His breathing evens out and he relaxes into their touch in a way he will not allow himself to when he is awake. “ So stubborn.” Barsad says softly with an almost fond tone. He is not fighting them right now and so they appreciate the peace for this moment and soon they join him in sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I was going to try to go a little longer but it just felt right to end it here, maybe I will come back to it someday if I feel there is more to tell but I thankyou for reading it and hopefully you like the end.

**************  
Talia watches John as the days pass, as days turn to weeks and weeks to months. She sees the changes in him, the changes with how he reacts to them. He is giving into them a little more each day. He is accepting his place even as he fights against it. He has been gone from Gothom for months and had given up running away weeks ago, though his last attempt almost broke him. 

John had attempted a few small acts of defiance the first few weeks of his time here. After the first night, he refused to sleep in the bed with them the next night. It was dealt with the way they told him it would, he lay in chains that night. That lasted three nights but his body soon demanded better rest and on the fourth night he lay in bed with them again. He knew that he could not refuse food if he wanted the strength to perhaps leave someday but he did try to ignore them during meal time, only eating the bare minimum that he needed. John then attempted silence and refusing to go any where in the complex with them. This was also dealt with by keeping him locked in the room when any of them needed to be outside of it. There were times when they would want the comfort of each other’s bodies but they knew John would not be ready to join yet. He was kept in the room, ankle chained, not able to leave but nothing else was forced upon him. They made no effort to hide what they were doing; they had no shame of it. 

Talia knows he would watch them during this time. He tried not to, but his eyes would be drawn to it. The sight of them would affect him. John would become uncomfortable, trying not to watch, trying not to be aroused. Talia wonders how often he had taken care of those particular urges with someone else. It was clear that his body wanted another’s touch but until John would accept they would not touch him in that way. Even at night, when he lies in bed with them their touches are light things. 

For a while, he strangely seems the most comfortable around Bane. He is wary of him, as he is with all them, but he does not flinch away from him as much. With Talia, he is still nursing the hurt of what he considers a betrayal. She soothes him when she can, when he lets her, she sees the anger in his eyes but she does not worry about it. He will realize in time why her deception was necessary. He watches Barsad, watches how Barsad interacts with Bane and Talia, and there is a fear in his eyes sometimes, pity others. 

Despite his distrust of all them, he is curious about them, Talia can see it. The way he bites back questions she knows are on his tongue. He had tried for days not to interact with them, not talk, not learn any of the lessons they were trying to teach him. John can not deal with inactivity very well though. Talia had seen this during the occupation, his constant need to be doing something. He soon starts training with them, learning from them, but he is still hesitant about it. He is more drawn to them than he would like. He starts to ask questions sometimes, like he can not help himself. It is a question about one of Barsad’s scars that causes John to attempt to flee.

The scar is one that is hard not to notice. It stands out on Barsad’s chest right above his heart. It covers quite a bit of skin, looks like it comes from a wound that could have killed. John asks about it softly one day, Talia can hear them from a little bit a ways. Barsad smiles and explains it, the story of how he came to be with them. “I was sparred. It took a while to realize why. I was stubborn, insisting on seeing them as enemies at first, till I realized my purpose.” Barsad takes John’s hand as he talks, places his fingers on the scar. John does not removes his hand, not yet, but his whole body is very still. “Sometimes we have to be shown our path. You will understand in time.” Those word  
s are what cause John to remove his hand. Talia sees his eyes for a moment, sees a bit of fear that then turns to determination. He covers it quickly but she sees it all the same. He is quiet the rest of the day. The next morning he manages to make it the furthest he ever has. 

It is one of the others who bring him back, someone who has been training and that they are unsure of. John had made it close to the water, the ice, and had refused to come back. He had fought as they knew he would. The man had not taken kindly to the hits John had managed to land upon him. The man had decided then to punish more than just subdue him. The state that John was brought back in was not one that Talia approved. He was shivering, it was obvious he had been sent into the water at some point. Various bruises and cuts marred his body, including what looked to be a fairly deep one on his right shoulder. What angered Talia the most was the rope wrapped around his neck, so tight she could see his struggle for breath. Their orders had been that no harm was to be done to him unless needed. The man seemed to be tightening the rope as he brought John forward. She could see John’s eyes start to roll back as the lack of air causes him to lose consciousness. The rope was not let go of even with Talia’s command that it should. Bane makes the man let go and the sound of the man’s arm snapping fills the room. Talia pays no attention to the weak cries of pain more focused on getting the rope off John’s throat. The rope comes off and soon John is able to breathe again. He comes to and Talia holds him, pets his hair, tells him he is safe and that the one who disobeyed, who harmed him would be seen to. He does not fight her right now. 

That night in the room, he is told that he can decide the man’s punishment. He seems confused by this but tells them to send him away. Talia knows that he considers this a mercy though the truth is that few survive being cast aside, she does not tell him the man would more than likely die as others in the League would see him as an enemy for not honoring her commands and that exile would only buy him a few months at most. Talia will exile him but will not command that he not be harmed. There are some things John does not need to know yet. 

He lies with them on the bed, worn out from the day. His wounds were seen to and should not be much of a problem. He will need rest and the rope marks around his neck are ugly things. He seems to know that he can not get away. He is quiet and almost seems broken but Talia knows there is still fire in him and that broken things can be mended. When she kisses his bruised throat, he does not startle and she can feel his body shiver from something other than cold. He falls asleep for them quickly, his body needing the rest. 

The next few days he heals. His voice was rough for a little bit and the gash on his leg causes him to move stiffly but soon he is stronger. He asks another question, this time about the mask, about Bane’s scars. “ Why do you wear it?” , he says it hesitantly, like he does not expect an answer. He reaches up and Talia can see his fingers gently touch it. He could cause pain right now but Bane allows the touch knowing that he is slowly giving in. The mask had just been put back on, Barsad seeing to the chemicals. It had been the first time John had seen Bane with out it and Talia had seen the way he had looked at Bane’s face, had seed the question in his eyes. “ It keeps the pain away. I was almost torn apart once, and what was supposed to heal me caused more pain but the mask is the sacrifice I have made. ” At Bane’s words John removes his hand from the mask. “ Sacrifice?” His eyes are curious. “ For me.” Talia tells John from where she sits next to him. She starts to tell him about the pit, about the pain Bane suffered for her. In many ways his scars are hers as well. She can see the story affects him and she wonders who he understands more, the child who lived in hell or the protector who gave up much for her. That night he does not fight Bane’s embrace when he lies down and he allows Talia to kiss his lips briefly and he does not turn from Barsad’s hand in his hair. Talia knows then that it won’t be long till John is theirs in every way that he should be.  
*****   
Talia is Bane’s and Bane is Talia’s. Their devotion is to each other and anything one of them may find dear. Their bond can not be broken and none can stand against it. Together, they will make the world burn if it needs to.


End file.
